LEGO City Undercover
LEGO City Undercover is a sandbox-style action-adventure video game developed by TT Fusion, a division of TT Games for the Wii U. The game was released on 18 March 2013 in North America and in Europe and Australia on 28 March 2013. A Japanese release is also scheduled for 25 July 2013. A prequel was also developed for the Nintendo 3DS. Unlike previous Lego titles developed by TT Games, which have been based on various licenses, the game is based on the Lego City brand and is the first Lego game to be published by Nintendo. Plot Chase McCain, a cop sent away from Lego City two years ago, returns under pleading from the Mayor, as the city is in the grip of a crime wave, one she believes Rex Fury to be behind, and entrusts Chase to find him and bring him to justice like he did before. He calls Natalia, his past lover, to make sure she is okay, but is bitterly met by her, due to the incident which occurred two years back (She came forward as a secret witness to testify against Rex Fury, but her identity was accidentally revealed by Chase, forcing her to go under witness protection). He arrives at the police station, and is given a happy welcome by rookie Frank Honey, but a less nice one from the new Chief of Police, Marion Dunby, a man Chase dislikes. After getting his uniform on, Ellie, Frank's Girlfriend, gives him a Wii U Gamepad as a detective tool to hunt criminals. During the briefing, Dunby announces that Rex somehow escaped from Albatross 3 months ago, and that they still hadn't figured it out how. He also announced that In order to catch Rex again, he installed security cameras at key locations, including the Museum, Forest Blackwell's Mansion, and the banks. Then, they spot a bank robbery in progress and the suspects are circus clowns. After arresting them, Dunby (via Wii U Gamepad) orders Chase to go deal with a road block on Auburn Bay Bridge (parody of the Golden Gate Bridge) and repairs it in just about a few seconds. He ends up finding a runaway car and orders a civilian to surrender her car so he can chase the runaway car, and finds out it is Natalia. He crashes her car off a cliff and she steals his car to go to her father(Henrik Kowalski) to leave the city once and for all. He must then find an old police call-in point(a structure where players can select a car they have unlocked, and chose a colour, then it is delivered by helicopter) and repair it. The player then is allowed to build Super Builds(where loose bricks can be used to assemble structures such as sand castles, roller coasters, etc). Ellie then tells Chase to arrest a group of French Robbers barricaded in a T.V. Building. She suggests using a grapple gun to climb the building. After doing that and arresting the robbers, the Player then goes to Albatross(a parody of Alcatraz) Prison to follow a lead. After investigating how Rex escaped, he is met with hostility from Dunby, as he ordered the case on Rex's escape closed. Going to the mine in the forest, where he got the grapple gun, he investigates a robbery there 2 months ago and finds someone called Stinky Fletcher missing, who has evidence against Rex. Once exiting the mine, Rex locates Chase, and after a brief scuffle, Rex KOs Chase. Seeking advice on how to fight, he goes to someone called Barry Smith, who teaches plumbing and Kung Fu since 1987. He refuses a black belt once completed training, as Barry took the belt from his pants, which have fallen down. Frank, who volunteered to have the new PD mobile command vehicle drove to the station, has been rumbled and is delayed. Chase intervenes to get the truck back. Once at the station(which Frank almost destroyed with this truck back in PD hands), Frank revealed to the Mayor that Dunby has been stopping Chase from investigating much, leading to Chase going undercover as a cover for what the chief did. Chan Chuang, who is the leader of the gang Chase is going undercover into, he must drive Forest Blackwell to an opera, investigate a burglar alarm in his shop, and steal back a car from his rivals. from the burglar he caught, which was Natalia, whose father was kidnapped, and seeking info was snooping in Chan's Limousine Co., gains a lead into Vinnie Pappalardo's gang, an ice cream store as their cover. Gameplay Taking place in the vast Lego City, players control an undercover cop named Chase McCain. Chase goes on the hunt for criminals, with various moves at his disposal, such as swinging across poles and performing wall jumps; he can also gain disguises that give him additional abilities, such as a robber disguise that lets him break locks. Chase can also pilot vehicles, such as cars and helicopters, and use loose bricks to build various objects. The Wii U GamePad can be used as a device including a communicator and as a scanner to locate criminals. Lego City Undercover's gameplay borrows heavily from the Grand Theft Auto series. However the game is role-reversed with the player taking on the role of a police officer enforcing the law, rather than a criminal committing crime, although the player is required to commit criminal acts on some occasions in order to infiltrate criminal gangs. The game also includes references to notable Nintendo intellectual properties, such as having the ability to build a Lego Super Mario universe warp pipe. Gallery 023.jpg 123.jpg 223.jpg 323.jpg 432.jpg 523.jpg 632.jpg 640px-LEGO City Undercover screenshot 42.jpg LEGO-City-Undercover-E3-Screenshot-4.jpg Lego city undercover 25 605x.jpg E3-2012-lego-city-undercover-screenshots.jpg Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Games